Titanic: Glass Heart
by ultrastar120
Summary: Amanda Smith, daughter of Captain Smith, boards the Titanic and meets up with Will Murdoch, an old schoolmate. Never would she understand why she fell in love with a boy who used to annoy her, but she does. But can they survive the sinking? Read!


To young Amanda Smith, the Titanic didn't seem like the 'dream ship' everyone was talking about. But as she gazed up at it, she couldn't help feeling a spark of pride knowing that this was her father's ship. Entering, the interior was exquisite as a fancy hotel in New York or London.

"Come on! We're going to miss the bon voyage!" a passing mother said to her children. Amanda followed behind. Outside was noisy and crowded with everyone waving. Amanda decided to find her father instead. She found him up in the control room.

"I'm glad you found me," Smith said happily embracing his daughter. He led her outside.

"Mr. Murdoch, you remember my daughter, don't you?" Smith asked. Amanda blushed a little as William Murdoch smiled at her.

"I remember her a quirky young girl but not as a beautiful young women," he replied. Amanda giggled a little. Smith grinned and silently backed away.

"You've grown, Will," Amanda said.

"Haven't we all?" Will asked.

"I suppose so. I've missed you," Amanda replied.

"And I you. It's been too long," Will said.

"We must catch up sometime," Amanda insisted.

"Yes, we must. But for now, I must be getting back to work. It was great seeing you again Amanda," Will said walking off. Amanda smiled.

The next afternoon, they pasted the southern tip of Ireland, with nothing ahead but open sea. Amada and Smith were standing outside.

"Take her to sea Mr. Murdock. Let's stretch her legs," Smith said. They went full speed ahead.

"This will be a new beginning for us, Amanda," Smith said putting his arm around Amanda's shoulders. "In America, we can start fresh and be free." Amanda didn't say anything. She preferred to remain silent. Later that day, Amanda stood outside smoking a cigarette.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" Amanda turned and saw Will. She smiled.

"I try not to," she replied. She tried not to shiver as the cold air whipped past her.

"It's been too long," she said. Will nodded.

"So what's been with you since I left?" Amanda asked.

"Many things," Will replied. Amanda chuckled a little.

"So you're on the same ship as your father," Will said.

"Yeah and I'm not happy about it," Amanda replied.

"Why?"

"Do you even know my father? He's always got that big opinion that everyone just has to hear and he's not exactly the best listener either," Amanda replied. Will chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Amanda asked.

"I would have to agree with you, actually," Will replied.

"He's a great captain, don't get me wrong. He's just not the greatest father," Amanda said. They were silent for a moment.

"I never knew out felt that way about him," Will finally said.

"Yes, well, a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets," Amanda replied with a grin. Will peered into her eyes. He got close, very close. He gently brushed Amanda's cheek.

"It's strange to think that the person that I was annoyed by most would be the one I fell in love with," he whispered. Amanda looked into his eyes, then, looked down. Will put his hand under her chin and lift it so she was looking at him. He looked at her for a moment, then, he leaned in closer and finally kissed her. Amanda could feel the charge going through her. When they separated, Will wrapped Amanda in his arms. Amanda breathed in and felt a closeness that she had never known.

"I've been so alone ever since I left, Will. I've been so afraid, too," she said.

"There's no need to be afraid anymore. I'm here," Will said softly. Amanda felt a tear roll down her cheek. She held onto Will as if she was afraid he was going to disappear into thin air, like so many other people that she loved in her life.

"Promise me you'll never leave," she said suddenly. Will squeezed her tighter.

"I promise," he whispered. "But what if I have to leave again?" Amanda asked fearfully.

"I'll never let you leave," Will replied.

The next day, Amanda's heart was pounding hard. Something in her was dreading to see Will again, but then again, she just needed to see him again. But unfortunately she wouldn't get a chance to see him until late that afternoon. She pulled out her diary and began writing in it.

"_I recently connected with an old schoolmate from when I was back in Ireland. Will Murdoch, first mate on my father's ship. What a small world this is."_ Amanda grinned. She wondered if she should write about how she maybe falling in love with him. She shook her head. She decided that she would wait until something more magical happened. She got up and wandered around mindlessly. By the time she was done, the sun was setting and she had walked miles around the deck. She was rather proud of herself. Night fell and somehow Will found Amanda.


End file.
